One problem that occurs when using lithium as the negative electrode material in rechargeable electro-chemical elements is that lithium forms dendrites during charging and discharging. Thus, in electrochemical elements such as these, lithium/aluminium alloys or lithium/indium alloys are used as the active negative electrode material. DE 3816199 A1 discloses that the negative electrode can be in the form of a two-layered structure and comprises a layer of a lithium/aluminium alloy and a layer of aluminium.
It would accordingly be advantageous to simplify the production process for such electrochemical elements and, in particular, production of the negative electrode of the element.